The present invention relates to an antenna coil and its support means, and more particularly to an antenna coil with a terminal board (a so called ferrite antenna) widely used for radio, tape recorders associated with radio or the like. It substantially comprises antenna supporting members, mountings for fastening to a base board and/or antenna support means.
It has been recognized that the hitherto known antenna coil or antenna support means has a number of drawback which are caused by physical, chemical or thermal conditions or other economical conditions inherrent to the structure of the hitherto known antenna coil.
Prior to considering the description of the antenna coil and its support means in accordance with the present invention, the conventional antenna coil support will be briefly described below in order to facilitate understanding of the present invention.